Light to Dawn
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: A girl finds herself in the hands Organization XIII. What do they want from her? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Yes! Another Kingdom Hearts fic! Woo ho! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own my OC.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

I walked out of the Sandlot of Twilight Town after noticing Seifer and his pals in there. There goes my chance of actually doing some training today. Oh well, I really didn't want to deal with Seifer today anyways.

Hmm, what else should I do? I guess I could go to the Old Mansion, there is rumors about it actually being haunted. I sighed and decided to walk over to the mansion.

Where I got there, I noticed that the gates were locked. I sighed in disbelief, it really was a actual rumor.

Suddenly, a few shadow creatures with yellow eyes and sharp claws appeared before me. My eyes widened in complete shock. What the heck were these things? I jumped back to dodge one of them lugging at me. I pulled out my sword, getting ready to fight these monsters.

It seemed that every time I tried to destroy these shadow creatures, more would come back. I couldn't keep fighting them forever. Then some light flashed and destroyed two of the shadows.

What the hell was that?

Suddenly, some weird red, black, and silver weapon destroyed the shadow creatures. I blinked in surprise as a man with red, spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and a tear-drop shape tattoo right below each line. He was dressed in a long, black coat

The man approach me, "What's your name?"

I blinked in surprise, "Risa." I replied, "Yours?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?" The man answered, tapping his temple.

I nodded.

"Hey, Risa." Axel began, "Would you mind staying here for a while?"

I blinked, "How come?"

"If you stay, you will find out." Axel remarked.

My mouth dropped opened as he went into a dark portal and disappeared.

My brown eyes widened. What the hell was that about? He saves me than runs off telling me to stay put. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in annoyance. Gee, guys these days.

It wasn't even five minutes later when another dark portal appeared a man, dressed in a black coat identical to Axel exited the portal and walked over to me. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face.

The man startled me, and I nearly fell to ground in shock. I mentally face palmed. Way to be a klutz, Risa.

To my surprise, the man removed his hood, revealing his face. The man had long silver hair and his cold, golden eyes, looking at me with interest. This man really gave me the chills for some reason.

"I've been told." The man began, "That you posses a power."

I blinked in surprise and slowly got up, dusting myself up I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems you haven't awaken these powers that a member of my Organization has reported. I can help you release the power within me, and give you a purpose that this world can't." The man explained.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if this man was playing mind games or something else. I was afraid, I've never seen this guy before around here, and here he is trying to offer me a chance to release a power within me. But then again, if this man wanted to hurt me, he would've done so already, wouldn't he? I sighed, and finally decided to speak, "Power? Like the light that shot out of my hands when I was fighting those things?"

"Oh, it's more than just shooting light from your hands, there's even more power than just light lying within you. You can release it if you come with me." The man answered.

"I...think you have the wrong girl, there's nothing special about me." I remarked, my eyes, narrowing away from him.

I was shaking, something was telling me to run, but I couldn't for some reason. Damn it, why was I letting this guy get to me?

The man looked a bit frustrated with me, and I jumped back in shock.

I shook my head. Oh God damn it, I know I'm going to regret this...

"Fine!" I sighed, "I'll go with you, but you need to tell me what's so special about me."

The man smirked and opened a dark portal, "In good time uhh..."

"Risa." I interrupted, entering the portal with the man not that far ahead of me, "Your name?"

"I am Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII." The man, Xemnas answered.

Organization XIII? What was that? Well, I guess I'll find out soon...

**A/N: There, first chapter done, hope you all liked it. Phew, Risa sure has a lot of questions on why Organization XIII wants her. Sorry it's short, but it's the prologue. You'll find out why she's important in the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review :) Oh and Happy Easter :D**


End file.
